User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 1 - Episode 7
' ( Both hosts talk ) Ok, guys, welcome again! Today, we are announcing a VERY big twist of the game. ( The eliminated dancers come in the room ). Yeah, that’s right! ALL of you, both eliminated dancers from the 10-dancer cast and the ones still in here, will do this episode’s challenge. One of the not-eliminated dancers will leave this competition but one of the already eliminated dancers, will take their place back in here! Also, the one that comes back will get an avatar Make-Over. Here’s how it’ll work :' As usual, the 5 dancers that have made it this far, will have a “Challenge score” and a “Community Vote score” and the one with the lowest added-up score, will be eliminated. The eliminated dancers, will ONLY get a “Challenge Score” and the one with the highest, will join us again. Here’s the challenge: Each single one of you, will have to make a Just Dance coach avatar that impersonates a month. That means that your avatars must have styled hair , accessories and stuff that match the concept of the month you are given. Here are the months you get: 'Contestants :' JD123456 : April YoSoyAri : February JDlover : September Willythegamerdude : June JstVladik4kides : January 'Eliminated Dancers :' Bboy3165 : August DC Hooke : October HeypplsOfficial : December JacktheCREEPER79 : March Jamesnorky : November Send your creations here: someoneexample10000@gmail.com( tell us your wikia username too ) Remember : You have 3-4 days and no excuses. If you skip the challenge, you will get an 1/10 challenge score 'Contestants :' ' JD123456AvatarMakeOver+GlassesSeason1.png YoSoyAriAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JDloverAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png WillythegamerdudeAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png ' 'Eliminated Dancers :' ' Bboy3165AvatarMakeOverSeason1.png DCHookeAvatarSeason1.png HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason1.png JacktheCREEPER79AvatarMakeOver+GlassesSeason1.png JamesnorkyAvatarSeason1.png ' 'Community voting, stopped at this point :' JD123456 : 10 YoSoyAri : 2 JDlover : 4 Willythegamerdude : 6 JustVladik4kides : 6 'Call-Out :' Welcome for one time again to this episode's Call-Out. I was supposed to judge the eliminated dancers too but since there are NO avatars to judge at all, there won't be ANY returning dancers. The rest of the prosess will follow, as usual. 1st . JD123456, '''So, you're here because of your Community Vote score which is a 10/10! Congrats. Now, I say that your here because of the community cause your Challenge score was 2nd being a 7/10. I liked your avatar but I was looking for a more serious, magical-looking avatar based on the weather changes and not on celebrations. I found it smart and prototype though. '''You pass to the next phase! 2nd . JustVladik4kides, '''Yoy actually got the best Challenge score which is an 8/10. I liked your theme and thoughts but would this be an avatar that talks about every January? I wanted something more generic. If the hat had some sort of details instead of a 2016 logo, you'd get a 9/10 for sure. The community gave you a 6/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 3rd . Williythegamerdude, '''Your challenge score was the lowest. It was a 5/10. Now, why you here? Because of your 6/10 Community Vote score. Anyway, I found your creation ZERO original. I wanted you to create something, not recolor an existing avatar! Anyway, '''You pass to the next phase! 4th . JDlover, '''As you were making JD based avatars, props is a minus mor you. Putting some leaves and a pair of pencil-rubber, doesn't make it "September". I wanted you to make its clothes and hair like September. I wanted something fancier. Like JD coaches. I gave you a 6/10 for these reasons cause it was something that you made by scratch. You got 4/10 from the community. '''You pass to the next phase! 5th . YoSoyAri, '''As I said to JDlover, props don't do or mean anything! Just putting hearts all over its face isn't something that makes it February based. Still though, after "removing" the props in my mind, I didn't see something. Just a brown bob. Anyways you did put some effort to it and that's why I give you a 6/10. Your community score is a very very low and dissapointing 2/10. '''You pass to the next phase! Wait! Whaaaa? No elimination? That's right! Since no eliminated players are returning, I went for it and give it to ya! YoSoyAri, you are now safe. It was your turn to go but now, you know that you REALLY have to step up your game cause from now on, there are NO more chances to come back. If you get eliminated, it's once and for all! That's meant for ALL of you. You all need to do your best. your hosts, Bunnylove14 and N.Vel ( Someone10000 ) Category:Blog posts